Since man first began using can type containers for holding and preserving foods and beverages, there has been a problem in disposing of the same since an empty can takes up the same amount of space in a trash bag as the can did when full.
With the proliferation of aluminum drink cans in the last few years, coupled with the shortage of aluminum to make the same, recycling has come into vague. Even on the side of highways, scavengers can be seen picking up cans for resale to recycling stations. Usually these cans are placed in large plastic bags which are both bulky to transport and to store.
One of the largest users of can type containers are bars and similar establishments which sell beer and soft drinks in cans. Quite often literally truck loads of "empties" as they are called are accumulated during any given day.
Also people who frequent bars quite often do not get adequate exercise which can lead to obesity as well as other physical problems.